


A Day in the Life

by nightofnyx8



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofnyx8/pseuds/nightofnyx8
Summary: An average day in the not-so-average life of Garfield Logan. One-shot, BBRae and some slight Robstar.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 30





	A Day in the Life

**7:00 AM: Morning Run**

The mocking little tune jingles loudly as it signifies the beginning of the day. The warmth besides me dissipates as Rachel obediently begins her morning routine. My entire body begs for sleep.

Five more minutes couldn't hurt…

 **10:00 AM: Actually Get Up**

Wakey wakey, tofu, eggs and bacey.

 **11:00 AM: Help Vic in the Shop**

"Thanks for the help today, especially on the weekend." Victor wipes his brow as we admire the sleek black and blue motorbike in front of us.

"No problem Cy. Dick really did take a dive on this thing, didn't he?"

Victor snorts. "That flightless bird never did do well on the ground. I'm just glad Kory caught him before he fell off the edge of the building with it."

We sit on the edge of the porch that extends past the edge of the shop and watch some neighborhood kids chase a kite down the street. The brisk afternoon wind catches hold and the kite soars up into the air, the children shrieking in delight below.

I smile, watching them clamber after each other to reach it before it crashes to the ground.

"Karen should be due pretty soon, right?" I say. "Just think of it, you're going to have twins!"

I look over and see Victor's eyebrows creased in thought, his mouth a hard, set line.

"Vic?"

He says nothing, so I prod him farther, saying his name louder each time until he finally breaks through his trance. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

His squints his eyes, as if trying to focus on me and the question asked. For a moment, he looks as though he's going to give me the answer he always does: I'm fine.

But he stops himself. Leaning against the back pillar, he sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine BB. Just…a little worried."

"Why?"

"It's just…these little guys are coming so soon. Would they really be okay having someone…someone like me as a father?"

"What are you talking about? Of course they would!"

"I'm not normal, Gar. I'm half-machine for crying out loud. What if, what if I can't be the father they need?" He looks down and fiddles with the oil rag. It sounded like he'd been holding those thoughts in all day.

"Stop it, Cy." I say. "Any kid would be lucky to have you as their dad and you know it! Come on, you're a superhero for crying out loud. And you and Karen will love them. right?"

"Of course!" Victor retorts.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Man, you always think people perceive you based on how you look on the outside, when most of the time it's the exact opposite."

He looks sideways at me, daring to believe it. "You think so?"

"I know so."

He smiles. "Thanks, Garfield. That…that really meant a lot, what you said right there."

I grin broadly. "Happy to be of service. But I gotta say…it's too bad you're not a drummer."

"And why is that?"

"Because then you could name the kids, Anna One, Anna Two!"

"I think you've over-extended your stay, Garfield."

 **2:00: Lunch with Kory**

"Oh, I love these!" Kory shrieks as she points to the picture of potstickers on the menu. Ever since Dick had brought home Chinese takeout, she had fallen in love with it and wanted to try every piece of eastern cuisine she could get her hands on.

I pick up the menu before me on the table. "At least these restaurants always have good vegetarian options. Can't really go wrong with bowls of rice. How's Mar'i doing?"

She looks up from her menu and smiles. "She is very well, excited about—oh what was it called again? The gardening of children?"

"Kindergarten?"

"Yes, that one. Though I am afraid she would much rather be at the police station with Richard. That girl really is so much like her father."

I put down my drink and smile at the memory of the last time Rachel and I babysat her. It involved many games of dress-up and getting her to come down off the roof after a game of hide-and-seek.

"Well, that's good that she's in school now. That leaves you home alone, doesn't it?"

She sighs, the light fading in her normally bright eyes. "Yes, it does. It gets quite lonely from time to time."

"Maybe you could get a part-time job? At least while Mari's at school."

"That is what Richard suggested, and to be honest, I do have one idea. However, I am not sure it would work."

"What is it?"

"Well." She fingers the tips of her hair, the way she always does when she's unsure of herself. "On Tamaran, my mother had a royal garden that was full of plant species from all different planets. I used to help her care for them as a child. I was thinking…maybe I could do the same here. A little shop, perhaps, selling flowers."

"Kory, that's a great idea!"

"But…I do not know much about the plants that are cultivated here. I do not even know if I would be good at that sort of thing. Earthly ways can still be very different for me."

"Hey." I put down the menu and focus everything I can on her. "You should go for it, I think you would really enjoy it. And who cares what everyone else thinks, just do what makes you happy!"

She smiles again and grasps both my hands from across the table. "Thank you, Garfield. You are a wonderful friend."

I laugh. "Besides, any job is better than a can crusher. That job is soda pressing."

Kory's expression furrows in confusion. "Please, the can is being pressed?"

 **3:00: Volunteer at the Zoo**

"Look over here, kids! Did you know that the West African Green Monkeys are actually really good swimmers? Now, who thinks they could beat one of them in race?"

 **5:00: Patrol with Dick**

The late afternoon sun beats down through the windows, and the whole car takes on the reek of the neighborhood.

I rest my feet on the dashboard and yawn loudly. "Remind me again why we're doing this in broad daylight?"

Dick glares disapprovingly at the dashboard. "I told you, this is a stakeout. Our sources tell us that there's a hidden bar around here somewhere where that serves as a meeting place for the Snow Gang."

"The what now?"

He waves his hand as though the information isn't pertinent. "The bad guys. No one has shown up yet, but I may need you to be a literal fly on the wall soon enough."

I raise my eyebrows. "But you like going undercover. I'm pretty positive you could do this without my help. Are you sure this is why you wanted me to come?"

He smiles faintly. "Well to be completely honest, we might be here a while. And well…I thought I might be able to talk to you about something that's been on my mind lately."

I grin. "I'm all ears. Just let me change into an elephant—you know, the better to hear you with."

"Beast Boy—!"

 **8:00: Free Time**

I choose my spot carefully. A little off where the roads of the city stretch into the countryside. The stars scatter across the inky black void above, circling their way around the half moon.

_"Did you know that dung beetles follow the Milky Way to find their way at night? Pretty smart for something so small."_

_"That's silly, Mom. I don't want to be a bug!"_

_"Alright then. But if you ever do get lost in the jungle Garfield, just find the Southern Cross. You can always find the Station if you follow it."_

I breath in and out slowly. Inhale. Exhale.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How are things in Heaven?"

 **9:00: Home**

"Rachel, I'm home!"

The rich scent of chocolate wafts through the kitchen, and Rachel appears around the corner with her hair pinned back.

I kiss her in greeting and pluck at her hair. "I like it when it's up."

She rolls her eyes. "That because it's only like this when I'm cooking."

I follow her to the kitchen and see a pot of hot chocolate simmering on the stove. I watch her carefully as she pours cream into the mix.

"I thought we'd order pizza tonight since Zatanna asked for my help after work today. You wouldn't believe some of the spells we came across. They—" She turns to find me watching her, and her eyebrows crease in worry. "Garfield? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" _Shoot. I let my guard down._ "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I promise!"

She steps towards me with a scowl, obviously not convinced. "Don't do this Gar. Tell me what happened."

_No._

_I don't want you to worry._

I try and recover my smile as fast as I can. "Oh you know, just a bit more traffic than usual! You know how slow rush hour can be! I really should get Victor to build a hoverboard for me. Speaking of Victor, Karen should be due any day now! Isn't that great? And Kory says—"

"Garfield!"

The black energy sparks from her being, flicking the kitchen lights. The clocks all revert to 12:00 AM. I fall silent.

Slowly, she closes the distance between us, and I dare not say a word. Her hands cups my cheek, an unusual warmth embedded within her fingers. Her eyes search mine, trying to pull out the secrets.

_How does she always know?_

I feel myself begin to crack. The pressure in my chest grows and sharpens.

"I'm right here, Gar."

Hot tears prick at the corners. I feel my knees buckle beneath me. She catches me, and I bury my head into her shoulder.

We stay that way for a while, and I focus on the rise and fall of her breath. Inhale. Exhale.

"Today's the anniversary." I finally mutter.

Her breath suspends in surprise. "Today? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't want people worrying about me when they already have so much going on."

"Garfield, we're your friends. You can open up to us."

I shake my head. "I don't want to burden anyone. If they're happy, then I am too."

She sighs, as though exasperated with my response. "You know, I think you and I are a lot more similar than we think."

She takes my hand and leads me to the front porch. The rickety old bench swings slightly in the warm evening breeze. A hot mug of hot chocolate is forced into my hands, and Rachel perches herself next to me. We overlook the quiet neighborhood street before us and watch the fireflies come and go.

"Tell me about them."

"Hmm?"

"Your parents. What were they like?"

I turn to see her eyes imploring me once again. I'm reminded of a different night—a moment on the rocky shore of the Titans tower, where she told me to acknowledge every part of myself, even the ugly sides.

_How do you do this to me?_

"Well first of all, my mother actually thought my jokes were funny."

"Oh, so she's the cause of all this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort.

She scoffs and shakes her head "What do you think it means?"

"Are you going to comment on everything I say?"

"Yep. Tell me more."

 **11:00pm:**

She sleeps peacefully next to me, cocooned against my chest. The little silver band on her left hand gleams in the moonlight. Her breaths rise and fall with mine.

Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How are things in Heaven?

Are you happy up there? Are you laughing?

You don't have to worry about me anymore.

Because I finally found my reason to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, it's been a hot minute since I've had time to write. But with things going the way they are right now, I suddenly have a lot more free time. Anyway, this is a piece I wrote a while ago, and I'm finally getting around to publishing it. I am still working on "I'd Still Choose You," so I hope to have that updated soon as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
